This invention relates to the treatment of nylon fabrics for wettability, and more particularly to a method of treating nylon fabrics, and especially knit nylon garments, to improve their moisture absorption characteristics, and to nylon fabrics so treated.
Nylon fabrics generally have poor wettability (moisture absorbency) and are therefore not as comfortable to wear as textile fabrics made of natural material such as cotton, which fabrics have good wettability and therefore readily transfer perspiration away from the skin. Modes of treating nylon fabrics to improve their wettability have been sought, but we are unaware of any which has provided not only the desired improvement in wettability but also the ability to retain this improvement over a large number of washings of the material, and which also has acceptable "hand".